clans_of_elgardt_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
Elkhòren
On the eastern side of the Odean Mountains is the region known as Elkhòren. It is home not only to a large amount of Orcs from the mountains but is also has the last two remaining Universities of magic and is the location of both Hamaglen and the little town of Ayelet, the temporary home to many adventurers and farmers alike. Odean Mountains The mountains were the original homplace of both Orcs and Dwarves, though as the Orcs have moved east of the inhospitable region, and not much has been heard from the Dwarves that dwell deep within the mountains. Something else seems to have grown there. Something that terrifies even the cruelest of Orcs, and make them leave their old home. North Sea Region 1.Leymir 2.University Arcana 3.Embor 4. Temple of Sken 5. Ruins of Ultenn Leymir A walled town and the entrance from the mainland to the Khorl Penisula. It is built around the upkeep and service of the floating University to the north. Due to the Mage Wars it became heavily fortified to protect again attacking sorcerors from conflicting ideologies and Luminous Order soldiers. Over time it has lost its militaristic air and is one of the most free and diverse cities in Elgardt. University of Arcana One of the last two surviving Universities of magic it is home to the 'Magic Monks'. The University and the ground directly around it was raised by enchantments into the air during the Mage Wars to aid in its protection. The people within tend to be heavy on book knowledge but much lighter on diplomacy and social knowledge. Embor The town closest to the University of Arcana, its purpse is either to help aid those at the University or those serving at the Temple of Ashovillia also sitting nearby. It is the prime food and trade supplier for both, especially with the University being unable to produce its own. Due to its proximity to the arcane fallout from the raising spell a high number of magicly talented children tend to be born. Temple of Sken On the eastern side of the Dalmain Isle the temple is surronded by sea, mountains and mashland. Due to these conditions and the long, freezing winters not many have ever seen the Temple of Sken. This is also aided by the fact that few have ever heard of the temple or Sken's existance to begin with, and due to Sken knowing his power exists in convincing people he does not exist he prefers to keep it that way.. Being the God of Chaos and Death, Sken prefers to stay deep within the temple and send agents out to spread Chaos and Death into the world at his whim. Sken has no respect for those who willinigly follow him by their own free will, prefering to choose his agents and minions himself and having them effect his will sometimes without their knowledge. Ruins of Ultenn South of the Temple of Sken the ruins of the University of Ultenn can be found. It once was the site of where many 'Magical' races first were seen, including Elementals. At the univesity's destruction by the hand of some of the more battle happy Universities of magic the are has been effected by Arcane Fallout. This has resulted in the area becoming near to impossible to traverse, with random bursts of arcane energy arching from point to point. If a traveler isn't wise enough to plan around these flares they might find themselves at a different age then before, a differnt species or becoming a three tier lemon cake with orange frosting. Mainland Elkhóren 1.Hamaglen Pass 2. Stonehall 3. Aylet 4.Darkan University 5.Thellendomir 6.Moonstone Circle Hamaglen Pass Built during the end of the Ho'rradin invasion to help gaurd against the invading hordes. It was built as a group effort between the men of the Lowlands, Elves of Thellendomir, Dwarves of Stonehall, and the Mages of Darkan University. It was built from stone from the Dwarves' mines. After completion it was used as an outpost. As years went on farmland popped up along the pass as people ineventably expanded in. To help protect them from the risks of Orcs and neirdowells who might take advantage of them adventurers soon also moved in. The adventurers ended up becoming more trouble then they were a blessing. Between creating creatures that raided the livestock of neighouring farms to opening portals that released dark energy into the region. The farmers are glad to have regained the land to themselves as the adventurers move further to the north in Ayelet. Stonehall A large hall built by the Dwarves it is one of their main home cities, it is one of the few locations they can be found away from any other races. It is constructed of ornately carved stone and has remained unscared since its building after the War of the Shadow King. Ayelet Made up of a large mix of races it is home to the people of the Lowlands and adventurers alike. Situated between the junction of two rivers and shaded by the Elven forest. It once was a human city but after the large number of people killed off during the invasion from the south it became a haven for outcasts and wanderers, making it the multi-cultural town it currently is. Darkaan University One of the two surviving Universities of magic, it sits next to the Odean Mountains and within a walk and throwing distance from Ayelet. Having reaked much more damage during the Mage Wars then Arcana University, it survived by its strength based magic and by magicing a deal with the Luminous Order. Strongly holds the belief that magic should only be practised by 'Man' only and that anyone practicing who has not been trained by them should be punished by death, a viewpoint shared by the Luminous Order. The Darkan University is highly politicaly motivated and often loudly voices its opinions in the courts of rulers from all regions. Thellendomir Named after the oldest living tree in Elgardt that spawned it, the Thellendomir Forest houses a large number of Elves within its branches who care greatly about it. The homes of the Elves are built within the canopy of the Tree Mother, but do not mind visitors if polite and often recruite adventurers from Ayelet to help with various plans. Moonstone Circle Originally constructed by Centari Druids who held the belief that the stars are the key to the future, the prophecies foretold there have been recorded over generations and have proved to be rather accurate. The most worrying prophecy perhaps the birth of an Exiled King and a War between two Brothers. Whether any of these has yet to become truth is up to debated as a number of names have possibly fallen under the title of the first over the years.